Collide
by PadfootAttacksCupcakes
Summary: Songfic. Harry and Pansy oneshot.


AN: The song is Collide by Howie Day. All HP content is own by JK Rowling.

_The dawn is breaking  
A light shining through  
You're barely waking  
And I'm tangled up in you  
Yeah_

The sun shone brightly through the crack in the dark velvet curtains. The birds outside the window chirped in welcome of the new day. A young man stirred and rolled onto his said, cradling a young, dark haired witch.

"You're beautiful" he whispered in her ear. He kissed her just below the lobe of her ear. The woman yawned and maneuvered herself to face her lover. Her dark eyes looked deep into his emerald green.

"Good morning handsome" she pecked him on the lips and smiled warmly. Their clothes laid strewn about the floor, forgotten in their rush to get them off the previous evening. They now laid wrapped around each other, tangled in a web of linen in the bright morning sun. _  
_

_~~~~~~~  
When I'm open, you're closed  
Where I follow, you'll go  
I worry I won't see your face  
Light up again_

The two lovers were an unlikely pair. Most people would scoff and laugh if you were to ever tell them about the affair that went on behind closed doors. Harry, being head boy, got the luxury of his own dorm. It was too easy to sneak Pansy in after hours, oblivious to the head girl. The invisibility cloak was certainly useful in times like this.

"Can we stay here all day?" Pansy asked innocently between feather light kisses.

"Hmm" was her reply as she trailed her fingers over his bare torso. Harry opened his eyes and took Pansy's face in his hands. He kissed her lips lightly. "if it was Saturday, I'd say stay for the weekend. but we have classes"

"Hmph" Pansy kissed her lover once more before wrapping a sheet around herself and getting out of bed. When she had found her items f clothing and was fully dressed. She crawled back on the bed, pulling Harry in for a passionate kiss. Harry broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers.

"I'll see you again, tonight, I promise, do not fret" he chuckled slightly, wondering to himself how he could be so lucky to have such a beautiful women. After one last quick kiss, Pansy was gone, leaving Harry to get himself ready for the long day ahead. _  
_

_~~~~~  
Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find  
You and I collide_

From the outside looking in, no one would ever guess that Harry Potter and Pansy Parkinson were in love. To the rest of the population of Hogwarts they were a Gryffindor and a Slytherin, a good guy and a bad guy. Complete opposites. But both Harry and Pansy believed in opposites attracting each other. _  
_

_~~~~~  
I'm quiet you know  
You make a first impression  
I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind_

Harry had found Pansy crying in Myrtle's bathroom. Harry had only gone in there to take some time out for himself. It was the only place were he wasn't distracted or disturbed by everything else. Hating to see women upset, he comforted her, he let her spill everything out, onto his shoulders. Like a gentleman he shouldered the woes of the young woman.

The next day he returned to Myrtle's bathroom at the same time, hoping against all odds that she would be there also. There she was sitting on the floor leaning against the wall. She smiled at him and patted the floor next to her. She reversed the role this time. She sat and listen to him pour out his soul.

The pattern went on like this for a couple more weeks before Harry was brave enough to steal a kiss and from then on, they had kept their rendezvous a secret. They knew it would be difficult for the student population to accept it. They also knew if they kept going on like this, then it would have to come out sooner or later. Both were falling deeply in love with the other.

__

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the stars refuse to shine  
Out of the back you fall in time  
I somehow find  
You and I collide  
Don't stop here I've lost my place I'm close behind

Pansy removed the invisibility cloak. She stood in the middle of Harry's bedroom. She heard him downstairs saying good night to the head girl. Sighing happily, Pansy lay on the bed, her mind filled with the moment she had shared with Harry.

Harry entered the room and smiled at the sight before him. Pansy looked like an angel, spread out on the bed with her hair fanning around her head. Laying down next to her he took her hand in his.

"Pans, I think it's time to tell our friends" Harry studied her face for a reaction. She smiled and rolled herself on top of him, placing her hands either side of his head.

"I think, that is the most craziest, but understandable idea I've heard today." She rested her head on his chest listening to his hear beat.

"You agree then?" Harry sounded lightly astounded. He had thought that it might not be so simple.

"We have to tell them at some time, and I am personally find it very difficult to resist you in class!" Pansy giggled softly to herself.

"I know what you mean, I can't stand being so close, and not being able to show you how much I care." Come on, lets get into bed. it's been a long day" pansy shifted her wait and stood while Harry pulled back the covers. She was lost in her own thoughts and almost jumped through the ceiling when Harry picked her up and placed her into bed. climbing in bedside her, he pulled up the covers and pulled the girl of his dreams into his arms.

__

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to ryhme  
Out of the doubt that fills your mind  
You finally find  
You and I collide

"Pansy, I think I'm in love with you" Harry suddenly confessed into the dark. Pansy pulled him closer, holding him like there would be no tomorrow.

"I think I love you too Harry" their heart rates quickened as Harry crushed his lips down on Pansy. Pansy let out a soft moan in return.

_~~~~~  
You finally find  
You and I collide  
You finally find  
You and I collide_

Two years later, Pansy stood at the alter, her gown clung to her figure. She gazed into eyes of her lover come husband. Harry's eyes swam with love and affection.

"You may now kiss your bride" The minister informed Harry. Harry bent down and placed a soft lingering kiss on his wife. Cheers and whistles buzzed through the guests. As husband and wife turned to face the congregation, they couldn't believe they had made it. There was not a dry eye in the church, the women openly wept while the men stood awkwardly looking in every direction. They had proved that opposite could collide and form a beautiful bond in the process.


End file.
